Phil Ken Sebben
Phil Ken Sebben is the mayor of the city of GrimmFall, as well as the founder headmaster of the Hunter Academy Nevernest Academy. He is also a wielding of one of the twelve Spiral Gems the Gem of Sight. Appearance Phil Ken Sebben is a male, appearing in his thirties with one grey eye and an eye patch over his right eye. He is heavily muscular, owing to his training and experience as a Huntsman and almost always wears a black suit that barely conceals his build. He has short blond hair, neatly combed back. Biography History Most of his past is a mystery but what is known about the major of GrimmFall and the headmaster of Nevernest Academy is that Phil Ken Sebben was raised by a single father alongside his twin brother in a small weapon shop. Learning how to fight at an early age Phil was drafted into a local militia formed to protect the town he was born in from the Grimm and criminals. Eventually Phil left the militia, turning his talents to that of a travelling Huntsman and was said to make many friends along with many enemies. He had traveled across the globe, earning a reputation as a top class Huntsman but surprisingly disappeared for several years and was not heard from again until the original draft to militarize Huntsmen was made. Sebben surprisingly, supposedly after whatever incident forced him to wear an eyepatch decided to speak for those who did not wish to become soldiers against their will. Making his position against the proposal clear Sebben chose to retire from official Huntsmen business and entered the realm of politics, arguing against forceful drafting and proposed an entirely new system in which Huntsmen would be trained in a more formal setting that allowed for Huntsmen and Huntresses to be registered and yet maintained their independence. Before Huntsmen were always trained in combat schools across the world but Sebben’s proposition led to the creation of Academies meant to train Huntsmen and Huntresses without ties to a country or state, allowing for the freedom to work with whoever they chose and take whatever mission offered on the mission boards and the SkyWeb. With the failure of the military draft and the rising popularity and allies he gained Sebben was successful in bringing about the Silver Age of Huntsmen and chose the combat school of his home village to be the location of the new Academy. Soon enough the village grew into one of the largest and most well-known cities in the world: GrimmFall, with Nevernest Academy as the official Hunter academy in the United States with Sebben as both mayor and headmaster with a cat Mobian named Callie Briggs as his deputy mayor. In that time many teams were formed, including the world famous Justice Friends who had supported Sebben’s ideal system and established their base of operations in GrimmFall, acting as the main protectors in the face of dangers that cannot be stopped by ordinary Hunters and authorities. Sebben is considered to be one of the most influential figures in the Hunter community and it is believed he will go down in history as someone who changed the world in a time when it was needed most. Toonami Rebirth Wacky Races Phil receives contact from SARA from the ''Absolution'', ''having a social chat when she brought up the information about Control Freak, an inter-dimensional criminal who escaped prison and arrived to his home reality. Revealing the information about what he learnt about Lawrence Limburger from Chicago being an alien called a Plutarkian, wanting to find ways to put him behind bars for his illegal activities on Earth, but fortunately for him that LImburger has been kept busy by the Biker Mice. He found out from Callie Briggs that the Wacky Race is attacked by a Grimm Horde. Dragon's Rising Phil happens to find out about Dracon and his team's survival in the Darklands for well over a month, during which he decided to bring them in. He called the seven down to the city, alongside Dr. Torenov Minovsky and Dr. Cardias Vist of the Vist Foundation, to explain about the Fallen and I.O.N.E.S.C.O.'s real ambitions. He also informed of them of an attack on Flowertopia, which was not supposed to have happened given the overwhelming positive feelings coming from the place. Dracon and his soon-to-be-wife were sent there, and they uncovered the secret behind its fall, along with discovering the Queen of the Black Puddle Lagoon. Tales of Many Phil learns about the origins of the Grimm Slayer, Omnimon, as well as those of the Legendary Warriors. He in fact asks the Justice Friends to take in two of them, Lowemon and Kazemon, to protect them from the Fallen as well as Grimm and anyone else who would want to harm them. Later on, Phil learns of the famed 'White Legend's' appearance from TOM and SARA on the ''Absolution, and decides to keep an eye on the ship as well as its 'Metal Men' or Mobile Suits. Personality As mayor of GrimmFall and Headmaster of Nevernest Academy Phil Ken Sebben is a very dedicated man, working to ensure the people of his city are well protected and care for. He is known for being very charitable in his work towards the citizens of GrimmFall such as when he personally paid for the damages to the original Uno home after Drago's attack. Sebben is a skilled politician, able to rally many to his side and is known for being extremely well connected. Despite being a serious man Sebben is known to be very compassionate and caring, showing anyone who knows him as a man who deeply wishes to make the world a better place. It is because of his dedication that if someone dares cause enough trouble in his city to earn his attention Sebben will not sit in his office but personally take part in dealing with the situation as shown during the attack in GrimmFall park. Powers and Abilities Though his Semblance and personal weapon have not been revealed Sebben has shown to possess immense strength and speed, taking down a mech from the Grey Agency by himself with his bare hands. Sebben has shown to be an extremely skilled combatant, taking down members of the Grey Agency and easily putting Agent Epsilon himself on the defense. His Aura control is great enough he can generate a sphere shaped Aura shield around himself and anyone close enough to him. The short demonstration of his skills was enough to impress Tina Matthews, a Class IV Huntress who quickly realized that Sebben had more than earned his position. His strength was great enough to catch the sword of the Grimm Slayer himself, much to the surprise of Omnimon. However Omnimon had been intending to simply intimidate Sebben rather than attack but the fact that a human was able to stop his blade showed even him that Sebben was not someone to underestimate. He later demonstrated an unknown Semblance in his battle with General Skarr and it left the now Noble Class Fallen badly injured to the point he was called back by Moloch into the Darklands to heal. Gem of Sight As a wielder of one of the twelve Spiral Gems Phil Ken Sebben is perhaps even more powerful and dangerous that many who even know him believe to be. The power the Gem of Sight has given him has thus far been shown to allow him to see across time and space, viewing multiple possible futures(nut unlike the Future Vision used by Garnet) and allowing him to know what must be done to ensure the perfect possible future. Information Background Phil Ken Sebben is the character of Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law as Harvey's boss, unlike his character in the series whose deranged and, this version of Phil is more mature and not deranged. Trivia * In GrimmFall, Phil is the mayor of the city of GrimmFall. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Huntsmen Category:Heroes